The present invention relates to a kind of plate for the construction of gratings. By the term "grating", it should be understood ground-layers of any sizes, for example of some square decimeters to a plurality of hundreds of square meters. Actually, the plates of the invention can be used in a great many applications including such diverse applications as bath-carpets, running paths, and ground reinforcing networks, in the last plate or plates made the grating may simply be placed and possibly completely buried for making a kind of armature.
The grating according to the invention can also be used as sliding track or as an anti-skidding surface.